


“I wish you could be here with me.”

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, Time Travel, foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard calls Sara from the past.





	“I wish you could be here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> all-the-fandom-love-11 asked for “I wish you could be here with me.” 
> 
> Not the angst that was requested, but hopefully this is good enough.

Leonard tapped his fingers on the metal as he waited for the connection to go through. He knew that it would take a while since he was trying to reach technology around seventy years into the future. But a few moments later, Sara’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey, you,” she grinned. By the background, he could tell that she was at Star Labs. “Cisco told me I should say greetings from the future.”

“You should have!” Leonard heard him call out in the background.

“Hey, private call happening here!” Sara shouted with a laugh. “Go call your own wife while I talk to her brother!”

Leonard shook his head, amused, as Sara turned back to look at him.

“Sorry about that,” she told him. “So I’m guessing you’re on the jumpship?”

“Only place that I can call you from since Gideon established the systems here.”

“Yeah, same for STAR Labs,” Sara sighed. “Although I’d rather call from home. How’s everything in the past?”

“A little hot for my liking,” he replied. “But it’s summer in Zambesi, so that’s expected.”

“How are Mick and Amaya?” she asked. “Are they on the jumpship too?”

Leonard shook his head. “In the village. I’m going to bring them here tomorrow and call you again. They’re both great.”

“Good,” Sara nodded and sat back in the chair. “Never thought you’d be visiting your best friend in the past, huh?”

“No,” he answered. “I miss seeing him often. But Mick’s happy. Amaya’s happy. They’re both happy.”

Sara smiled. “I’m glad. After everything, they deserve it.”

“They do,” Leonard agreed, staring at her image. “I wish you could be here with me.”

“I do too,” Sara brushed her ponytail back. “But I’ve got to stay here for Laurel. Next time you visit them, I’ll come.”

“They’ll be happy to hear that,” he told her as something started beeping on her end. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a metahuman alert,” Sara told him. “I gotta go help out. See you soon.”

“I’ll see you in a few decades.”

Sara rolled he eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he said before cutting the connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
